


Cooking spaghetti

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Dean is teaching Castiel to cook spaghetti... But something get really really hot in there...





	Cooking spaghetti

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt requested by my dearest friend Agusvedder!  
> Enjoy!

“Why are you cutting the spaghettis??you don’t cut the spaghettis before to throw them at the hot water, stop, please, that’s a murder!” Dean yelled at CAS, taking the bag with the spaghettis.  
Cas felt so frustrated.

“I can’t cook. I can’t clean. I can’t hunt. I can’t do anything since I’m a human.” He said, and he pressed his lips. Dean blinked. Maybe he had been too hard with him.

“Ok… don’t just… you have to learn. Everything is about learning.” Dean tried to cheer him up. But Castiel was still sad. So Dean decided to do something different. “Well, we can’t cook this pieces of spaghetti, what if we do our own spaghettis?” 

Castiel blinked, “You know how to do it?” he asked somewhat surprised with Dean's cooking skills.

Dean coughed, pleased with himself, and walked towards the cupboard, finding flour there. He prepared everything and then invited Cas to knead. 

“I don’t know how…”he started to say, but Dean cut him off.  
“Come on man, I’m teaching you. Just, put your hands on this” ordered Dean again, and Cas just did as he said. 

“It feels… good.” Said Cas feeling the dough between his fingers. Dean had to shut his thought right there… watching Cas kneading… he didn’t know it would be so sexy. He swallowed.

“Ok, yes, you have to make it… harder.” Said Dean, and he wanted to bit his tongue, why he had to use that word?

“Like this?” asked CAS, looking at him mischievously. Dean blinked. Ok, he couldn’t cook, he couldn’t clean, he couldn’t hunt… but he could seduce and look so fucking good doing it. Dean swallowed again, but his eyes were all over Cas now.

“You… are not… doing it well.. let me help you…” murmured Dean, and he cursed himself for doing this. But he also knew Castiel was a human now… so… there was not that wall between them anymore… and he recognized that flirty gaze… So he thought he should end with the whole “repressing feelings” crap, and he stood up behind Cas, his arms surrending Castiel’s arms, and his hands found each other in the depth of the dough. Castiel was a little surprised, and rigid on his place. His eyes wide open, and his cheeks were red, Dean smiled pleased when he noticed that. Then he approached his lips to CAS left ear, and whispered hm, “Now you are doing it fantastic.”

Cas interleaved his finger with Dean, and because he could feel Dean's crotch behind his ass, he approached it to him. Dean moaned when he felt his warm ass against his dick.

“Fuck Cas… whamy are you so hot?” the hunter whispered again against the ex-angel's ear, and his cock was hard, he pushed Castiel against the table. Cas was moaning now, because he could feel Dean's hardness, and that was exquisite. 

Dean slided one hand and touched Castiel’s dick, he caressed it, and then he couldn’t handle it anymore, he turned Castiel around, and looking at him intensely to the eye, he said…

“Cas… if you want me to stop, I ..”

“Fuck me, Dean.”Castiel asked him desperately, and kissed him roughly and passionately. Cas was so decided, that he pushed Dean against the wall. Their tongues were fighting with each other.

“Cas… damnit… take your clothes off… why you always have so many clothes?” requested Dean, kissing him harder and harder. 

Dean took off his clothes in a blink, and he contemplated how CAS was imitating him. Castiel's body was gorgeous. Dean was amazed. He bounced against the man, and started to kiss him again, his right hand grabbed Castiel’s cock and began to jerking him off, while his other hand took him by the ass, squeezing him and pushing him against him, Castiel was so turned on, that he released Dean's lips and moaned loudly. Dean licked Castiel’s neck, and Cas decided to grab Dean's cock and do the same with him.

“Fuck!!”shouted Dean when he felt Cas's hand on his dick. Both of them where jerking each other off. His faces were red and full of passion. Dean put a finger inside Castiel’s hole and CAS buried his face on Dean's chest.

“I need more from you Dean, please… be inside of me… please… oh Dean please fuck me!” Castiel’s was babbling, and the hunter found that very hot. He introduced a second finger on his hole, and Cas arched his back. Then he put him turned him around and lowered his back, so his ass was served to him. 

“If I hurt you, please let me know…”

“I will Dean… I just need it… please…” Castiel asked again, and Dean fucked him very sweetly and very slowly, he didn’t want to hurt Cas. But then, he heard his angel saying…

“Harder, Dean, please harder!” and Dean couldn’t handle it anymore, he began to thrust him fiercely, once and once and again, till they both came hard.

They were breathing heavily, and exhausted. Dean kissed him sweetly, and Cas smiled. But then his face was full of concern.  
“What’s wrong?” asked Dean. Castiel tilted his head.

“I didn’t learn anything about how to cook spaghetti.” He said, Dean chuckled.

“Don’t worry, you did learn something more ibterei that cooking spaghetti today.” Castiel smiled, and Dean kissed that smile.


End file.
